Se lever du pied gauche
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Tout le monde s'est déjà levé du pied gauche. Mais, c'est une chose pour le commun des mortels, et s'en est une autre pour un certain Bakugo...Car contrairement au reste de l'humanité, ça mauvaise humeur à tendance à être, disons explosive.


_**Bonsoir universe, comment allez-vous en cette deuxième semaine après la rentré ? Ah moins que vous ne soyez pas encore rentré, auquel cas je vais clairement vous huer très fort parce que je suis rentré y a deux semaines maintenant XD **_

_**Bref, ne parlons pas des choses qui fachent, je viens ici avec un petit Os Bakugo power, ou l'Os du sel. J'avais paumé mon pass navigo lundi dernier, je me suis salé toute seule. Et pour évacuer tout cet agacement, j'ai usé de la technique explosive, Bakugo ! Ca aide vraiment, je conseille la thérapie ^^ En tout cas, ça a donné ce petit Os, sans prétention ni véritable scénario très intéressant...Mais je l'aime bien quand même XD**_

_**Sur ce, une petite review si ça vous a amusé, ou pas d'ailleurs, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Se lever du pied gauche **

Ça arrive à tous le monde, de mal commencer sa journée. Celle de Bakugo avait eu un départ particulièrement mauvais, dès ces premières secondes. D'abord sa punaise de mère l'avait brusquement tiré du sommeil en lui hurlant qu'il allait entre à la bourre comme le fils désorganisé qu'il était, s'il ne se magnait pas le cul. Cette vieille peau de vache lui avait pété les tympans, donc il lui avait immédiatement rendu la pareille en lui hurlant d'aller se faire voir là où il pensait. S'en était suivie une autre salve de reproches qu'il n'avait écouté que d'une demi-oreille, trop occupé à se redresser sur sa chaise. Il avait alors constaté qu'il s'était endormi comme un con sur ses cours, et qu'il avait les cervicales en miettes de pains. Merci les saloperies d'exos supplémentaires de Monsieur Aizawa, il avait pas finis de les faire crouler sous le boulot lui. Bon il les avait finis, mais ça faisait chiez de commencer cette journée avec trois pauvres heures de sommeil ! Putain, il allait buter tous les mecs ou meufs qui l'emmerderaient.

Ensuite, il avait vraiment du se magner le cul pour foncer à UA, parce que c'était lundi bien sur, et qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse son sac de la semaine pour l'internat, et que son enfoiré de vieille avait pas lavé les affaires qu'il voulait ! Comme s'il avait que ça à foutre de laver ses caleçons, il était en lycée héroïque bordel, pas en vacances ! A peine qu'il avait fourré ses fringues dans son sac, et qu'il filait à la salle de bain, pour se rendre compte que sa saleté de génitrice s'était en plus enfermée dans la salle de bains. Il eu beau pester pendant une bonne demi-heure, menacer de faire sauter la porte à grands coups d'explosions, sa foutu mère resta complètement insensible à ces beuglements. En fait, elle chantait affreusement faux sous la douche, ignorant de ce fait royalement les insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres que lui lançait sa progéniture. Quand il avait finalement eu accès à la salle d'eau, il ne lui restait plus assez de temps pour faire nettoyage et petit-déj'. Il avait du choisir entre le fait de sentir la mort et son estomac grondant famine. La faim au creux de son ventre accentua encore sa mauvaise humeur, alors qu'il courrait à toute vitesse pour rattraper cet enfoiré de métro qui était décidé à partir sans lui. Encore une fois, ces cris de rage et ses poings explosifs n'avaient pas le moins du monde affecté l'importun qui rendait le début de cette journée de plus en plus calamiteux. Le ronchon avait juste envie de massacrer l'univers entier sur le chemin du lycée, tapant encore une fois le sprint de sa vie pour ne pas arriver en retard pour la première fois dans toute sa scolarité. Un héro, ça arrive pas en retard bordel !

Quand il avait enfin posé son cul sur sa chaise, il s'était en plus tapé une remarque sur son entré en trombe dans la classe par ce foutu prof d'anglais incompréhensible, qui arrêtait pas de beugler encore. Heureusement, hurluberlu avait foutu le camp moins de trois minutes après son arrivé, avant que les nerfs de Bakugo ne lui fasse faire une bêtise à force d'entendre les beuglements de Present Mic. L'explosif avait espéré pouvoir enfin se renfoncer dans son mutisme renfrogné, et ainsi lentement faire macéré sa rage du matin en un bouillonnant mélange prêt à être utilisé dans les exercices pratiques de l'après-midi. Ça c'était son plan. Mais y avait un type qui n'était pas fan de ce plan.

« Salut bro, content de te voir !sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, sa main s'abattant sur l'épaule du concerné. Comment tu vas ?

Un grognement répondit à ces exclamations joyeuses, venant du plus profond de la gorge du sale gosse. Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête, et se concentra sur le recoin de sa table, espérant ainsi ne pas foutre la tronche de son camarade de classe dans le mur.

« T'a l'air crevé, t'a mal dormi ? S'enquit, moins souriant et son front barré d'un pli compatissant.

\- Va te faire mettre putain, fous moi la paix ! Cracha le blond, tournant cette fois son visage figé dans une expression de colère, et ses yeux brûlants de violence contenue.

-Eh, je fais que m'inquiéter pour toi mon vieux ! S'exclama en retour le fan de virilité, se plaçant à côté de la table de son vis-à-vis. Y a rien de mal la dedans, je veux juste savoir si je peux faire quelque chose.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide bordel, dégage de là ! Siffla encore le ronchon de l'extrême, lançant des poignards avec ses iris, ses poings se serrant sur ses genoux.

\- Ah mais du coup tu peux avoir besoin d'aide nan ? Rétorqua aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils le rouge, appuyant ses coudes contre la table, tentant d'analyser le visage de Katsuki, à la recherche du problème à résoudre pour son bro.

\- Putain de merde, mais je viens de te dire que j'en veux pas de ton aide à la con ! Commença à vraiment s'échauffer l'explosif, le bout de ses doigts débutant un crépitement de plus en plus attentif.

\- C'est un truc en rapport avec la bouffe, t'a pas pu manger ce matin ? Non parce que j'ai des biscuits dans mon sac si tu veux, ça cale de fou ! Argua encore Red Riot, une intolérable compassion dégoulinant de ses iris.

\- Je vais vraiment te buter enfoiré ! S'écria carrément le blondinet exécrable, se levant de sa chaise, dos courbé, attitude menaçante. »

De l'autre côté de la classe, le petit groupe de trublion, composé de Mina, Sero et Denki, finissait tranquillement un paquet de dragées avant le retour de Monsieur Mic, porté disparu depuis l'apparition de Bakugo à la porte. Ils s'amusaient également à observer la conversation surréaliste de leur quatrième membre attitré et du chat noir de leur promotion, Kiri ayant quitté leur petite assemblé pour aller « au secours de son meilleur bro qui semblait bien grognon ». Mina avait parié sur sa mort prochaine, suivit des ricanements de Denki derrière, et des protestations de Sero.

« On devrait pas intervenir, sérieusement ? S'enquit nerveusement l'homme collant, constatant le tournant dangereux que prenait la conversation entre les deux amis plus loin.

\- Naaaaan, il se débrouille, t'inquiète ! Fit en souriant de toutes ses dents Pinky, piochant encore dans le sachet de bonbons.

\- Tu es sur de toi là ? Nan parce que là, je vois juste un pote qu va se faire buter dans les quinze minutes à venir, fit remarquer avec justesse le spider-man du pauvre.

\- Eh, ça ferait un bon truc pour séduire les filles ça ! S'exclama joyeusement l'électrique. Elles ont peur du sang et tout, et hop ! Elles tombent en pâmoison dans mes bras ! Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Éclata de rire la rose demoiselle, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, un Bakugo montrant les dents venait de saisir un Kirishima parfaitement calme par le col. Peut-être que comme ça, tu arriveras à séduire Jirou, souffla en ricanant la maîtresse de l'acide.

\- C'est pas fair-play ça, Mina ! Se plaignit Denki, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Ok, donc y a un truc que je sais pas, c'est ça ? Continua suspicieusement Sero, plissant les yeux vers leur amie et ses mystérieuses informations.

\- Aaaaaah, je ne sais pas du tout mon cher, je te propose de regarder et de tirer tes propres conclusions, fit malicieusement l'héroïne girly.

\- Ouais attends, c'est bizarre ça, grimaça soudain l'homme électrique, désignant vaguement du doigts ce qui était censé être une dispute, et qui commençait sérieusement à ressembler à un câlin.

\- Non mais j'y crois pas, s'éberlua le scotcheur en chef.

En effet, il ne restait presque aucune animosité dans l'étreinte pas très amicale de Kirishima et Bakugo. La tête de ce dernier était posé sur l'épaule de son bro, menton crispé, mains encore tendu le long du corps. Même s'il avait plus ou moins rendu les armes, le blond restait plus tendu que la corde d'un arc. C'est pourquoi les mains de Eiji, dont la douceur égalait largement la dureté de ses pectoraux, traçaient des cercles apaisants entre les omoplates complètement contractées. Progressivement, la tension accumulé dans le dos, et le corps de l'explosif, recula. Tout l'agacement du à ce début de journée calamiteux reflua, s'envola comme un nuage de fumée, pour être remplacé par un calme relatif. Relatif, parce qu'on parle de BomberKill et autres surnoms ultra-violent.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda finalement le fan de virilité, constatant le souffle plus régulier de son bro dans son cou.

\- Mmh, tais-toi, murmura le sale gosse. Tu parles trop.

\- Si tu le dis, mais au moins je ressemble pas à un porc-épic qu'on vient d'agresser quand je me pointe le matin, rétorqua en souriant le rouge.

\- Je t'emmerde, souffla le dit porc-épic, un fantôme de rictus commençant à déformer ses traits, avant de lentement se défaire de l'emprise rassurante de son _meilleur ami. _

\- Bon, tu me diras pourquoi tu faisais la gueule ? S'enquit encore le roc humain, lançant un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur.

\- Ouais, ouais peut-être, grogna Bakugo, tournant la tête pour regarder tout sauf son Kiri. Merci vieux, ajouta-t-il encore plus bas.

\- De rien mon pote ! Répondit sur le même ton Red Riot, posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son ronchon d'ami, vite rejointe par celle par dessus de l'explosif.

A la table de spectateurs plus loin, Denki et Sero avaient la mâchoire par terre, et Mina se tapait un joyeux fou rire.


End file.
